Bad poets society
by Rainbowomnnom
Summary: Momomi has finally left Kaname, but now she's left with a broken heart and no-one significant in her life. Kaname is doing fine without her, she needs to prove she's fine too, so she joins the literature club in Miator to meet some new people.
1. Breakeven

The brunette fixed her eyes upon the bulletin board at Lulim, the only place that would probably have vacancies, but they were too obscure. Quickly, she changed her mind about the whole thing, all the normal clubs were taken. She knew one thing for sure; joining a club in Spica would make her intentions too obvious. That left one place: Miator. A club in Miator? It was better than seeming friendless, especially since Kaname was acting like her life was going swimmingly since they ended everything, she couldn't let anyone think it didn't break even. Momomi took a deep breath and made her way out of the large pink school. She felt her pace slow as she crossed to her next destination. Her hands were clammy, her head jammed with images of what could possibly happen which she tried to dampen, but couldn't. When she arrived, unnoticed she noted pleasantly, she saw no notices that interested her.

"Kiyashiki-san?" She felt her heart pound uncomfortably, she felt slightly angry she was finally caught and would have to explain herself. She turned around to the voice addressing her, she didn't recognise the voice but she recognised the girl immediately. Tamao Suzumi, runner up for Miator along with Nagisa Aoi for the place of Etoile. She was close to the centre of all the recent drama, rejected harshly and publicly by Nagisa who was basically the centre of all the recent drama. She wrote the script for the Carmen play, she was loved by students in Miator. Ideas ran through Momomi's head as she watched Tamao staple a piece of paper to the notice board, waiting for her to respond. What could she say? In most situations most people would just ignore someone they didn't know if they were alone together. Momomi remembered being such a brat and attempting to ruin the play, why would Tamao want to talk to her? She realised she was pausing too long and went to open her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Tamao asked before she could say anything. Was she asking Momomi if she needed help or did she know about the breakup? Momomi assumed the more socially acceptable scenario.

"Yes, I-" she read the notice Tamao just put it.

"I was looking to see what vacancies Miator had, I heard even the most conventional clubs were having problems with vacancies, I came here to check if it was true." Momomi explained coldly, attempting a smirk.

"The literacy clubs have vacancies because mostly seniors make up the club. They have plenty of studying to do, they were so dedicated to this club that not many other people could join because of them. Now that they're gone we have far too many places. Finally, first years and second years and the like will have a better chance of getting into the main and official literacy club of Miator." Tamao explained helpfully and with a gentle smile, seemingly unaffected by the idea Momomi was claiming to be blatantly checking out Miator's failures.

"Oh..." was all Momomi could manage. Tamao could tell she was acting out of character or maybe this was what she was like without Kaname to guide her, without someone to devote her unyielding loyalty to.

"We would also like very much for students from the other schools to join, I know Spica has a bigger problem with a large amount of girls signing up to Spica. Chikaru proposed we get some of here..." Tamao said shyly.

"Are you proposing I join?" Momomi asked dubiously.

"I'm glad you showed up for that reason! I want things to be less hostile between Spica and Miator. I'm good friends with some students there and I don't like remembering there's actually a prominent rivalry between the schools, if there wasn't you wouldn't be here."

"And you thought it was a good idea to ask me acknowledging that?" Momomi stopped eyeing the poster and looked to the younger girl, she looked earnestly at Momomi.

"I believe you should always try, even if the odds are against you. You should at least check the club out," Momomi, thinking on the fly, decided against that, her fears getting the best of her. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Oh well. There was another solution out there.

"Wait one second, please." She stopped and looked over her shoulder, hearing Tamao out.

"I know it was stupid to ask a student council president from Spica to join a Miator club and I don't expect everyone to care about peace, I mean, the problem isn't that serious overall. But, if you join this group I'll join the one in Spica."

"You'll never get into it," Momomi forgot how sharp and quick her tongue could be, especially when she was blushing so brightly, her heart racing so fast. It didn't seem like she was nervous at all, something she liked very much about herself. Momomi turned around to a disheartened looking Tamao, her eyes softened at the image, her heart too, but Tamao couldn't see that. She gave in.

"What a strange conversation we've had." Momomi smirked, somehow saying that broke the tension. Tamao smiled back.

"Shion was the one who wanted me to join Spica's literacy club, actually. Since then me and Chikaru have been discussing ideas for getting more Spicans into this club, considering it a good idea." Tamao explained. Tamao knew she was twisting the truth, of course, she just suspected Momomi needed to get away from Spica, from Kaname. She needed a new atmosphere, a new leaf and what was more unintentionally symbolic than joining the "other side" to get away from it all? It was true Shion had once suggested Tamao join, it was true Chikaru and Tamao once discussed diplomatic strategies, but not to the extent Tamao made it out to be.

"At least check it out." Tamao almost pleaded. Momomi couldn't help but smile, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay...why aren't you president of this God damn club?" the brunette asked, a sneering laugh leaving her chest. She regretted she had such a natural tone constantly.


	2. Poetry and shit

The brunette watched as the blue-haired girl fixed the books on the shelf.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Momomi asked.

"Because, we can't start the club until we have more members. I'm maintaining the place." The bluenette gestured for Momomi to sit and smiled at her, as if Momomi deserved it. Why was this girl so nice?

"You can check out the books, get accustomed to the place. You can hang out here whenever you like." Tamao explained.

"Thanks..."

"I hope you don't mind," Tamao faced Momomi, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'll be doing the same." Tamao explained as she looked at her feet. Momomi tried to understand what she was saying.

"Why would I mind that? This is your school's club and you've always been a member, right?" Tamao blinked.

"I know but, I thought you'd rather hang out with someone else" The brunette quickly understood.

"As long as you don't try anything Suzumi-san, I think everything should be fine." Momomi controlled the jeering tone to her voice as much as she could. It was probably a bit risky to say. She met Tamao's gaze, she seemed perplexed.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Momomi felt her jaw drop.

"Nothing hun, nothing," she rested her face on her hand and sighed.

"I almost forgot how naïve you Miator student are, that Shizuma girl's slept with enough women to make it seem otherwise so I suppose I don't really blame myself." Tamao silently went back to organising the shelves, the older girl eyed her as she did so, yet another pretty girl who probably never even kissed another girl. It didn't make sense. Momomi genuinely would have preferred a Spican Etoile for that reason, they actually had intimate relationships. Even that dumb socially retarded uke Hikari was getting some even if it was with that man of a woman bulldyke horse lover. Fearing Miator was too traditional and Religious to have such a symbolic centre such as an Etoile, Momomi was even more invested in helping Kaname put all the pieces in the right place to make things happen. That's one decision she made by herself.

While the brunette was looking at the back of the younger girl, Tamao, in all her innocence, bent over to reach a book from the bottom shelf. Momomi gulped, looked around in case someone saw her then indulged herself. She felt her lips purse at the image in front of her, her cheeks burn, her eyelids relax halfway down her eyes. Tamao shot up and turned around, fixing her skirt. Momomi quickly looked at the book in front of her, nonchalantly, despite the blush on her face. It was hard to notice Tamao had...something worth looking at, to Momomi anyway. The girl couldn't even retain that daft ginger's interest and she hasn't had a girlfriend once or since being rejected, she never heard about Tamao sleeping with anyone and all she did all day was write poetry and shit. She should've been a hag according to all that. But – Momomi considered while meeting the poet's shocked eyess – she was pretty hot.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Momomi demanded to know.

"Did you see my underwear?"

"You're wearing tights, dippy."

"You'd only know that if you were looking!"

"What are you talking about? It's obvious you're wearing tights. Are you daft? In any case, don't flatter yourself hun. Really."

"You don't have to be so mean." Tamao huffed. Momomi said nothing and actually began reading the book in front of her. She had no idea what was going on, the words weren't going into her head properly, instead, her focus was on something else. The girl in front of her. Why this girl of all people?

"...What sort of literature do you enjoy?" Tamao eventually asked. Realising she hadn't even thought that part through, Momomi's racked her brain to think of a book she enjoyed or at least a book she didn't study in English. After realising there was nothing there, her mouth thought up of something else.

"I joined this club because I enjoy writing." Tamao's eyes lit up.

"Momomi, I never saw you as a writer!"

"Don't cream yourself kid," Momomi relished in the pleasure at the sight of Tamao's blushing face.

"Not all of us need to exclaim it to the world you know."

"There's nothing wrong with letting people know what interests you..."

"I suppose."

"I should have seen the signs, you speak in metaphors, that's always a huge sign!" Momomi crossed her eyebrows. _Is this girl serious?_ She thought.

"...What kind of literature do you write?" Tamao whispered.

"Come here." Momomi whispered back. Tamao stalked over, mindful to not be too hasty, lest she seem too excited. She leaned over on the table.

"Yes?" She was still whispering.

"Closer." Momomi whispered back seductively. The blunette felt her breath catch in her throat, every cell in her face turn puce. She placed her ear near to Momomi's face, Momomi extended her neck, pressed her lips against the younger girl's ear, her hot breath hitting it before her whisper.

"I write comedy." She was still whispering in (what Tamao considered) a low, sexy voice. Tamao's muscles tensed. Was this a mean joke? She shouldn't have trusted her body's instincts so easily. She frowned at the older girl, who still looked at her lustfully. Tamao felt a quick thrill at the idea, but dismissed it as quickly as she felt it. She looked at Momomi seriously and was about to regain her dignity until she heard the door opening, revealing an energetic looking Yaya. Yaya's composure instantaneously changed with the mood in the room. She examined the two in front of her and raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Am I interrupting something?"


	3. Surprises

"You never cease to surprise me Tamao-chan", Yaya approved of the situation in front of her.

"Would I surprise you if I told you this isn't what it looks like?" Tamao asked defensively.

"And Kiyashiki-senpai, a Miator girl? I am disappoint." Yaya had a cheeky grin stretched across her face.

"Yaya, please use proper English when in this club."

"I don't mean to argue semantics Tamao-chan but this is the literacy club, that name would imply it's perfectly acceptable for someone with bad English to come in here and-"

"Is this the other Spican you want to join the club, Suzumi-san?" Momomi interrupted Yaya.

"You're still on a surname basis, that's not good and no, I just came here to see Tamao-chan. It may be a foreign concept for someone who's friends with someone like Kaname, I know that," Momomi shot daggers at her kohai.

"What are you doing here?" Yaya continued, unfazed by the glaring girl. Tamao shifted uncomfortably.

"Girls...please don't fight."

"It's okay Tamao, I don't mean any harm. You know that right Momomi? I don't like Kaname but I have nothing against you" Momomi just looked away. Yaya's expression said "whoops!" and Tamao rolled her eyes at her tactless friend.

"I'm here as a council president to encourage more Spicans to join this club as we're running out of vacancies, Suzumi-san would like to express her hospitality to other students to lessen the tension between Spica and Miator. I agree this makes the cause even greater." Momomi declared coolly. Tamao smiled at her.

"How noble of you!" Yaya exclaimed almost mockingly, taking a seat beside Momomi, smiling at her innocently.

"What does Kaname think of this? I've never heard of such a heel face turn." Tamao was looking at Yaya intensely, almost trying to warn her of something. The dainty brunette remained silent. Things remained silent for an extended length of time, for too long. Yaya furrowed her brow and blinked.

"What did I say?" Momomi looked at the pretty Spican girl, the least perceptive person she had ever come across.

"I haven't spoken to her in days so I don't know what she'd think of this. We're not friends any more." Momomi's face was blank, her voice unreadable. Tamao's heart fluttered as she considered what her friend would say. "WHY?" "HOW COME?" "IS THAT WHY YOU'RE HERE?". This was a delicate situation, where was Tsubomi to whack Yaya when you needed her? Instead, Yaya looked solemnly at her senior.

"Kaname doesn't deserve a girlfriend anyway..." Yaya muttered. Momomi may've been impatient but the girl didn't bother her, she would defend Kaname in any other circumstance, she would've said she had a side none of these girls could ever see, but not when her ex caused Yaya so much trouble and from what Tsubomi had told Momomi, had given her such bad advise in matters of the heart.

"Everyone deserves someone to love them." Tamao said. Momomi contemplated if she knew that applied to her as well or if she just had trouble getting a girlfriend because she was so naïve or maybe she hard such a hard time getting over that dumb ginger she forgot other girls existed. But the girl couldn't resist temptation, Momomi at least knew that. She found herself smirking at the prospect, her mind flashing back to Tamao leaning over her, breathlessly. She was snapped out her thoughts when she heard the door opening.

"Hi everyone sorry I'm late choi-" Tsubomi began, distracted for a moment by the dark-haired beauty in front of her.

"Yaya, you were here instead of choir practice?" Yaya closed her eyes, and sighed, pure annoyance etched on her pretty face. Tamao greeted Tsubomi, Yaya ignored her and Momomi turned around for the girl to see her, knowing Tsubomi could be oblivious enough not to notice she was there.

"Hello." she said simply, a genuine smile on her face. Tsubomi looked up from the school bag she was placing in a cupboard.

"Momomi-senpai?" Her voice squeaked in surprise.

"Yes dear?" Momomi knew Tsubomi would eventually show up, she wasn't sure how the girl would go along with all of this but did it really matter if these girls found out the truth? She was overcome with apathy when she realised none of this was going to be easy, it was only natural she'd have to bite the bullet. Yaya suddenly looked interested, Tamao squinted her eyes.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. _MOMOMI_..._SENPA_I?" Yaya's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"_Seriously_?" Tsubomi looked hesitantly at her senior.

"Momomi and I work closely together." She explained with her hand on her chest, her eyes closed with pride. It was cringe-worthy but Momomi was fond of the enthusiastic young girl. Yaya, without further questions (because she seemed too surprised) looked at Momomi for an explanation.

"We're looking at the next Shion at this stage," Momomi said, smiling at Tsubomi.

"And she's only going to becoming a second year." Tsubomi smiled proudly at the compliment.

"That's not a compliment." Yaya sneered, there was a trace of...something, in her voice. Tamao could tell, Momomi could tell, only Tsubomi couldn't. Yaya was probably hurt she didn't know anything about her little kohai...and Tsubomi, despite how much she respected her seniors, never called Yaya senpai much and she was calling Momomi by her first name, how well did she know her?

"Shion's actually quite nice." Momomi said calmly.

"She's a dragon lady!" Tsubomi finally made her way over to the table and squeezed between Yaya and Momomi, despite the small space. She was closer to Momomi than Yaya. Momomi ruffled her hair, Tamao had never seen Momomi look that happy since she was with Kaname, Tsubomi grinned like a kitten at the attention, Yaya's eyes widened.

"I don't know anything about Shion, actually...but I know Miyuki rules with an iron fist and she's not scary at all." Tamao was avoiding an awkward silence as Yaya was obviously hurt by Momomi's and Tsubomi's closeness. She looked at the raven-haired girl concerned.

"Yeah..." Momomi muttered, seemingly not feeling the tension in the room at all.

"Now Chikaru, she's definitely not scary at all." Tamao went on, steering the inevitable away even further.

"I think she is." Yaya scoffed. Tsubomi turned to her and raised her eyebrow slighlty.

"What? Really Yaya, Chikaru?"

"I think she likes girls way younger than her, that's scary!" Yaya spat. She looked at Momomi while she said it. Momomi, resting her face in her hands, looked at her, a pompous look on her face. She quickly dismissed Yaya, looking away, which only made Yaya angrier.

"Nah, maybe she likes Shion and Shion just doesn't notice her. I think she just gets along with everyone so I don't think it's weird that she just has good chemistry with Kagome, Kizuna and Remon..." Tamao said, still steering carefully away.

"Oh completely, except Shion definitely notices her, you should see how they look at each other at meetings." Momomi said.

"Definitely! Shion looks like she wants to devour Chikaru." Tsubomi agreed. Momomi laugh nervously.

"Don't say things like that Tsubomi." Momomi half whispered. Tsubomi's cheeks slolwy pinkened. Yaya rolled her eyes.

"How would you know even know that she looks at her that way in meetings?" The annoyed raven-haired girl was picking up on another side of the conversation.

"She's been to meetings with me, Nanto-san." Momomi told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Jesus, why don't I know anything about my little kohai any more?" She purred, snaking her arm around the younger girls waist, teasing her. Tsubomi blushed a deeper pink, her face betraying whatever front she was putting up as she pulled away.

"Because you never ask!" Tsubomi wasn't very angry when she said it, but Yaya looked flabbergast as if she just smacked her cross the face. It was true, she never showed any interest in Tsubomi's life, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Well, what do you do anyway?"

"She's Shion's, Kaname's and my assistant. She's only in first year so she can't play a huge role, but she'll go far in this school when she's able to, we're just giving her a head-start." Tamao liked how calm Momomi was. She wondered what she'd be like if she had a different room-mate than Kaname all this time, or maybe it was hard to see how mature Momomi was when she was with her. Yaya wasn't getting that impression though. Yaya's poorly concealed anger was directed all at Momomi, who from Tamao's view was innocent and undeserving of it.

"It's all about social hierarchy with Spicans, it's hard to remember when I'm with Hikari and Amane but that's all my school seems to care about," Yaya said to Tamao. She turned to an irate Tsubomi.

"Especially you" She said, smirking. Momomi looked at Tamao, who was looking concerned at the two children in front of her, she looked at Momomi, Momomi rolled her eyes and smiled, Tamao concealed a smile and focused on the little girl who huffed, looking like she was about to explode. Yaya was about to open her mouth but the pink-haired girl composed herself.

"Since you can't get angrier at this stage I should probably tell you that me and Momomi are also sharing a room." Yaya's eyes shot open, her mouth dropped.

"_What_?" Was all she could managed. Once again Tamao and Momomi exchanged looks, Momomi, with her jaw locked, shook her head at the younger girl.

"_Tsubomi_!" The younger girl jumped.

"If I wanted you to tell someone that I would have asked." Tsubomi looked at the ground, the guilt on her face was obvious. Momomi took a deep breath.

"Tsubomi-chan was kind enough to let me stay in her room, as you know, she doesn't have a room-mate-"

"Is that why you wouldn't let me stay? I thought you were just being a bitch." Yaya said indignantly.

"Well, I wasn't, so you shouldn't be angry at me..." She averted Yaya's glaring.

"I knew you were okay with Tamao." She added.

"But your dorm is closer to mine!"

"And guess what Yaya-senpai, I barely had to hide the fact despite that!" Yaya had that flabbergast expression again, Tamao was convinced it was guilt.

"Guys, can we please stop fighting?" Tamao tried to be the diplomat once again.

"We're not fighting!" Yaya snapped. Tamao ducked at her angry tone.

"You guys are the worse friends ever" Momomi said plainly. Yaya remained dumbfounded, Tsubomi's eyes saddened.

"What would you know? I'm going back to my dor- Oh wait, I don't have one of those!" Yaya said, standing up.

"You do. You're just too scared to be around Hikari and Amane." Tsubomi's deliverance was bitter and biting, even if she could have said something much worse. Yaya glowered at her for a excruciating couple of seconds and stormed out of the room. The room was silent until Yaya stormed back in the get her bag, then stormed back out again.

"I never realised how stroppy that girl was, she always hit me as so laid back."

"Things are just bad right now, she's not usually like that." Tamao defended her friend calmly, her eyes filled with concern – still.

"Did you really have to do that Tsubomi?" Momomi asked. Tsubomi massaged her temples.

"If she's going to act like nothing hurts her she's going to have to back it up." The two girls chatted about the situation, Tamao's mind wondered. Maybe she could take care of Momomi and Yaya and Tsubomi can...fix...the problem they have if they're together. Most people would be convinced they'd argue more but Tamao thought differently. This was the worst argument they'd ever had, they mostly bickered and it was over nothing being able to be...close...would mean they would bicker about little things, since the lack of being close...was causing these arguments. How would she organise that though? How could she make that happen? A few minutes stretched out until it was finally curfew time. Tamao made a mental note to speak with Chikaru as soon as she could, she'd surely have an answer.


End file.
